


Crash Standing -- What-Ifs and Maybes [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: the family you choose [PODFIC] [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Byrd is Davesprite's new name because reasons, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Pesterlog, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: 1. "Byrd," Kanaya says with even more careful enunciation than usual, and that's how you know she's kind of drunk. "I do not wish to impugn on your transcendental broship with John."--2. GG: hi byrd can i talk to you???GG: its not super urgent yet but ahhhh, i really need to talk to you!!!GG: byrd featherbutt strider!--3. Terezi has a problem with Dave's shower. A very grave problem. Dave chivalrously undertakes to fix it.--4. Chapter 13 from Bro's POV.--Collection of ficlets that might turn out to be canon for the main fic and deliberately branching-off plotlines.Will not make sense without having read Crash Standing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crash Standing -- What-Ifs and Maybes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141473) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1: Kanaya & Byrd drunken conciliatory cuddles  
  
Chapter 2: Byrd/Karkat/Jade pesterlog shenanigans - non-canon  
  
Chapter 3: dave/terezi, shower ficlet  
  
Chapter 4: Chapter 13 from Bro's POV  


### Download

[Chapter 1 MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20--%20What-Ifs%20and%20Maybes%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 8:20 | 11.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2 MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20--%20What-Ifs%20and%20Maybes%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 6:53 | 9.8 MB  
[Chapter 3 MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20--%20What-Ifs%20and%20Maybes%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 3:06 | 2.6 MB  
[Chapter 4 MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20--%20What-Ifs%20and%20Maybes%20Chapter%204.mp3) | 5:26 | 4.3 MB  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose.m4b) | 2:51:21 | 80.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/crash-standing-what-ifs-and-maybes) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/family-you-choose-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_The Crow_ by Dessa

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
